Boys Before German Chocolate Cake
by Tundra Heartstrings
Summary: Woo Bin is a total Casanova, but his best friend since childhood Mi-Hi might just change that. Too bad she is too oblivious for her own good. What happens when she has to pretend to be his fiance? Find out! Woo BinxOC, Yi JungxOC. I OWN NEITHER of them.
1. Chapter 1

So, a little background information to make the story less confusing:

Emi and Mihi met when Mihi's sweet tooth led her to Mi Sun's parent's pastry shop. While going there every day for the Dong famous German Chocolate Cake, they became best friends. However, Mi Sun could not go to Shin Hwa High School because she is poor and Mihi's parent's would not let her pay for her (as well as Emi's protests). Therefore, Mihi quit Shin Hwa school to go to commoner school with her best friend. They have been best friends for 3 years now.

Mihi and Woo Bin met when they were both 7 and were going to the same private instructor for martial arts. Woo Bin to be trained against attackers of his dad's 'company' and Mihi to train to become the best female private detective in all of South Korea. Their master made them fight against each other prompting a tie to ensue in which they would challenge the other to fight yet neither would win after hours of combat. Somewhere along the way, they became friends against all family odds. They still haven't declared a winner and have been going at it for 11 years.

Anyway, the story itself has a weird format. Each chapter will be a different event. They don't form a continuous story (i.e. she doesn't go into the kitchen and the next chapter is her in the kitchen.) However, they are chronological. Certain chapters connect together to explain the story. It seems confusing, but it's really just fun and DRAMATIC. Here is scene numero uno!

Mi-Hi was striking the bag in front of her like it was enemy #1 on her hit list. As the daughter and only heir to the best private police service in Korea, she had a lot to live up to. Small beads of sweat clouded her forehead, and it matted her bangs to the skin. She was just getting started.

"Hiya!" she exclaimed. Her grunts were quickly finalized when her workout song started playing over her private room speakers. The cushion-walled room had speakers in the high ceiling to help her stay in the mood. In between her panting, she sang along increasing the pace and force behind every punch and kick.

"To be a man, you must be swift as the coursing river. With all the force of a great typhoon. With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the m-" Her jam got cut off which made her last note the only sound echoing in the entire room. It died out as she realized someone had paused her music. She glared at the mirror in one side of the room looking at the figure she knew oh to well.

"What do you want?" she sliced at him.

From the shadows he walked nearer and smiled wider.

"You know you're not a man right? This song doesn't apply to you." She crossed her arms and 'hmph'-ed.

"Yes, it does. You're just jealous, Oppah." Recently, whenever she called him that a little rumble erupted in her stomach. But, it wasn't hunger. She knew that section of her stomach too well to mistake it for that. She wasn't sure what it was. Mi-Hi wasn't bothered by it and brushed it aside. He came to stand in front of her, about 3 feet away.

"No, it doesn't. It does, however, apply to me. I'm a true man. I have all those qualities you just mentioned." Woo Bin smirked at his best friend outside F4.

"Tch. Keep dreaming princess. I'm a wo-man. I count."

"Oh, it's on. True warrior?" he raised his eyebrows knowing she wouldn't refuse.

"True warrior." she affirmed. They started to battle it out matching the other's moves in perfect unison. It almost seemed like a dance between the two. A perfect partnership in which neither one gave or took too much or too little and where they both seemed to know exactly how to react without much thought behind the move. However, Song Woo Bin made one unexpected move and tripped Mi-Hi backwards. He landed on top of her.

Their panting breaths mixed invisibly between them, but they were too disconcerted by the fact that they were less than 6 inches apart. His shining stone black eyes pierced her own chocolate brown ones as if they held the answer to what he was feeling and thinking at the moment. She had no idea what that could have been; she did see that his eyes shifted from her plump lips to her eyes consistently. Her eyes were frozen on his face, barely of questions flew over her head. _Since when does his hair look so good? Why do I want to run my fingers through it? Why do his lips look so kissable? Why does that word even come into my vocabulary when thinking of Oppah?_ Considering her situation, she recovered quickly and flipped him on the hard-wood floor in place of where she used to be.

"I win." she whispered, still not completely in control of herself. He blinked.

"Hell no! I totally won like five seconds ago, and you didn't even pin me long enough to win. Total tie."

"No, I won."

"No, you didn't"

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't"

"Whatever," she stood up and started to wipe her forehead, "So, why did you come here anyway? You better have a better reason than 'I was bored'."

While she talked he went near the door and back, bringing a white paper bag with him.

"I have cake." She saw the brand of Mi Sun's family printed on the paper and knew it was her German Chocolate cake. Ahjussi Dong had said that once she turned 20 he would change the title of the cake to Mi-Hi's chocolate extravaganza since she bought half of the yearly profit of that cake. Mi-Hi quickly grabbed the bag and opened it. She looked inside to see the dark moist sugary concoction. She proceeded to smell it deeply. Woo Bin looked at her strangely. They sat down cross-legged across from each other.

"I'm listening..." He obviously wanted something.

He smiled. "I know that's why I brought back up." He signaled to the door where she saw around 5 more of the same bags. They sat down on the floor, and she took out the cake with a fork.

"I need a favor." He wasted no time in getting to the point.

"Wha" she smushed out.

"Ummm..." he hesitated, "Could you possibly maybe... ?" Mi-Hi stopped chewing and swallowed.

"WHAT? WHY?" She ran to get the extra bags. When she had overflowing emotions eating always solved the problem. She started to open all the containers to lay them all in front of her.

"Well, my father was hesitant in letting me hang out with you and was going to disallow me from seeing you because of your family background and all so I had to make something up. And, and, I panicked, ok? I told him the reason we spent so much time together was because I was planning on wooing you into being my wife so we would have no problems in my dad's business. Now he says he wants to meet his future daughter in law" he looked away ashamed.

"When was it that you told him this exactly? Because we have been friends for 11 years; he couldn't have become suspicious just now." She was on her third piece now.

"Heh... Like 6 years ago..." he said awkwardly.

Mi-Hi glared at her friend. "Why should I? What's it to me that you're dad thinks we are getting married? Lie again, tell the truth. I'm not doing this."

"Please, yuh-dong-seang."

"Why did you lie in the first place Song Woo Bin? Or you could have just stopped being my friend back then."

He stood up angrily. "You know damn well I could never do that, even then."

"Why the hell not? If I remember correctly, that was around the time I started to detach myself from Shin Hwa people. You could have very well just left me for the F4. And, don't yell at me cause I'll yell right back!" she exclaimed standing up too.

He faced the mirror and looked at her reflection.

"Because I care too much about you. Because even then you were the only person who made me feel that I wasn't a monster-in-training. Because when I'm around you I don't think of what I have to 'take care of' before I get home or else I won't have a home, I just think about how many cakes you can stuff into your stomach while not getting fat and just how much I could win if betting on the amount were to be a sport. Because whenever a weekend comes and I don't see you for more than three days I actually _hurt_ inside. You're my best friend, Mi-Hi." While he spoke his voice reached a sort of crescendo-decrescendo throughout the speech. Also, he looked at the mirror to avoid her actual expression counting on her reflection to stop his emotions from getting the best of him. This was unsuccessful as by the second sentence water started to accumulated on top of his bottom eyelid and by the end of his monologue a steady stream of tears swiped his cheeks. He closed his eyes and inhaled brokenly. She stared blankly at her best friend not knowing what to say or if she should say anything at all. Finally, she decided on the one thing she knew she could do to make both of them feel better of the situation. She ran to him and stepped into his arms enveloping his much taller and wider frame between her strong and short arms. Her eyes were also starting to water by this point. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. She could feel every time he took a gasping breath. She shushed at him trying to calm him down.

"It's ok, Oppah. I'll do it. I'm here. I'll do it. Just don't cry, please." He sniffled and calmed down.

"Thanks, Mi-Hi."

"On two conditions," he waited for her to continue, "One, this will only be for a week. If I need to wear dresses, warn me the night before so I can call Emi and ask for her opinion-"

"It doesn't matter what you wear." he told her.

"Hey, if I'm gonna meet your father. I will sure as hell make such a good impression, he will be asking _me_ for my hand in marriage. Araso?" He nodded and half-smiled.

"Two, I request 20 of these bags _daily._ If I don't eat all of them in one day, you are not allowed to take them back. Now, when do I start?"

"Tuesday of next week."

"Cool." She started to step away from Woo Bin's arms, but he pulled her back.

"Nu uh. You're gonna have to start getting used to intimate contact for this to work. Maybe you can become an actress after this."

"Nah, I'm way to pretty, smart, and badass to be an actress."

"This is true." He replied simply.


	2. Chapter 2

WOO! Moving on...

Mi-Hi and Mi Sun were cleaning up the pastry shop after closing. Well, Mi Sun was doing most of the cleaning and Mi-Hi was doing most of the eating. Mi Sun's curly dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail which bobbed around whenever she exerted force.

"You know, "Mi Sun started, "It wouldn't kill you to help out with this."

"No, "Mi-Hi chewed, "But, it would kill me to leave this cake half eaten."

Mi Sun looked at her friend, thinking. Finally, she nodded.

"Yeah, you're right."

Just then an engine was heard outside. It muffled and then sputtered with a louder roar. _Probably Oppah showing off._ The engine was then cut off completely. Mi-Hi turned to see the most important man in her life (after her father) smile as the chimes on the door sounded. (Author note: Insert Song Woo Bin face here.) She smiled at him through the chocolate cake in her mouth. He rolled his eyes at her and signaled for Mi Sun to sit across from him and Mi-Hi on the table she was at. Mi Sun questioned his motives. Usually he ordered a German Chocolate cake to go and then left with Mi-Hi. Apparently, her best friend told her, he always took the chocolate to give to Mi-Hi right before her leaving his car. He always gave it to her saying, "I hope this chocolate warms your heart just as much as you warm mine." Also, a little bird had told Mi Sun that Mi-Hi ate that piece of cake religiously right before going to sleep. _If that isn't love, I don't know what is._ Mi Sun said to herself.

Mi Sun sat across from the two star-crossed lovers. Song Woo Bin leaned his arm against the back of Mi-Hi's chair as she ate. She eyed it tentatively but continued eating nonetheless.

"What's up?" Mi Sun asked him.

"So, Mi-Hi... You know those girls that every time you hear their name it makes your insides churn?" He talked to the person next to him while looking at Mi Sun without any expression.

"You mean, Ginger! Sonny! Mi-ran-da!" She imitated in a high pitched nasal voice. He half-smiled.

"Yes."

"Love those old chaps! How are they anyway? Any closer to the River Styx?" she hinted at sarcasm.

"Actually, it just so happens they invited us to their going away party! Well, they invited me... But they didn't say I couldn't bring any one with me." Mi-Hi looked skeptically at her Oppah while Mi Sun tried to follow along. She had heard very little about the ATHH (Annoying Trio of Hags from Hell). If Song Woo Bin thought he was going to convince Mi-Hi to go he was sorely mistaken. Mi-Hi hated those girls so much she would rather swallow toxic acid than hang out with them. She actually disliked all of the Shin Hwa egoists, but they were the worst.

"What are you trying to say here, Woo Bin?" she said drily.

"Well... I'm kinda asking you to go with me."

"Ha! No"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Umm..guys?" Mi Sun interrupted.

"What?" they both snapped at the same time.

"Why am I in this conversation?" she asked to clarify.

"Well, it just so happens So Yi Jung was invited too. I told him I would convince you to be his date." Mi Sun blushed slightly while a low "Ow!" came from Song Woo Bin when Mi-Hi kicked him under the table. She disapproved of the Don Juan. She knew he wasn't exactly a bad person, but she didn't trust him not to break her best friend's heart.

"I don't know..." Mi Sun said tentatively.

"Please?" he looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Well..." she looked at her best friend with apologetic eyes, "It doesn't seem that bad if we go there to trash it." Mi-Hi glared at her best friend for giving in so easily. From the corner of his eye, Song Woo Bin winked at Mi Sun as a thank you. She blushed lightly. Mi-Hi saw the exchange and actually felt a bit of envy. _Do they like each other?_ She thought. For some reason, this thought saddened her.

"So will you go?" he asked her. She simply glared.

"Come on, Mi-Hi. How do you think I'll feel when all of Shin Hwa is there and I have no date? Please? Saranghe it maritjima, if you go with me."

"You already love me forever; this doesn't change how you feel now." she said unconvincingly. He turned on the puppy dog eyes full throttle. Mi Sun didn't say anything because she knew if she intervened she wouldn't hear the end of it from her best friend. Mi-Hi blew on her bangs.

"Fine." she replied curtly. Mi Sun pumped a small fist in the air at the same time Woo Bin took Mi-Hi's face in his hands and kissed her forehead. This left both girls shocked. He got up from his chair and practically ran to his car.

"That was... Unexpected." Mi Sun said.

"You're telling me." Mi-Hi said half-dazed. As she walked out to Oppah's car, the owner of the car came back in.

"Make my order a double. Once the shock of what she did wears off-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You won't hear the end of it. I know the drill." Mi Sun prepared another bag for Woo Bin. He took them gladly and smiled at her while going out the door.

"Com sam ida!"

Mi Sun was trying to avoid her father inside the shop. Even though he had let her go to the party, he didn't trust 'those rich people and their money' except for Mi-Hi because she had proven her loyalty by leaving Shin Hwa high for public school with Mi Sun. She was dressed to go in a beautiful halter top silk dress that she stole from Mi-Hi's closet as the girl never actually wore any of them. Leaning on a chair against the wall, Mi-Hi was eating cake out of boredom. They both heard the rumble of cars approaching knowing only two people could own a sports car in this neighborhood. They saw an orange and a yellow racer pull up in front of the shop ensuing a bunch of honking and cursing from passerby. The protest ceased when they got out of the car in tuxedo dresses and, just like models, strutted into the little shop.

So Yi Jung came up to Mi Sun and kissed her hand. Woo Bin was approaching his best friend and date for the night.

"I'm so honored to be your gentleman for the evening." Yi Jung told Mi Sun. Mi-Hi took a glob of cake and put it in her mouth while looking at them in disgust. Woo Bin half smirked. Mi-Hi had finished her cake and stood up. Her Oppah froze in place halfway to her table. So Yi Jung looked shocked. Mi Sun looked... Smug. Earlier than night, she had convinced her best friend to wear a dress. It wasn't extremely feminine or expensive but it was dressy nonetheless. She doesn't remember how she ended up convincing her, but she knew she did right by doing so just by looking at Song Woo Bin's face. His Casanova facade crumbled into that of Romeo.

"What are you all staring at?" Mi-Hi crossed her arms.

"Hey Mi-Hi! If I had known you were hiding that under your training outfits I would have invited you to some chocolate cake a long time ago." Yi Jung said only half joking. This caused Woo Bin and Mi-Hi to glare at him sharply (in unison).

"I told you this was a bad idea, Mi Sun. I'm gonna go change." she went to step into the back room, but Woo Bin grabbed her wrist.

"I wouldn't stop you if it weren't for two reasons. One: we are already later than the acceptable fashionably late. Two: With this outfit, everyone will think me the luckiest man in the entire room." She seemed weary of his words but consented. All four walked outside. At the same time, Casanova and Don Juan took off their jackets, revealing vests, and put the warm cloth on top of the ladies' shoulders. Mi Sun and Mi-Hi looked at each other and, like true best friends, communicated with just one look what they were both thinking. _Oh, we are so discussing this later on._ As So Yi Jung led Mi Sun to his pumpkin beauty, Mi Sun stopped short.

"Wait, I want to ride with Woo Bin."

"What? Why?" So Yi Jung asked kind of shocked.

"I don't like orange." she said simply.

"But, I don't like orange." Mi-Hi protested.

"But, I give you cake." Mi Sun told her.

"But, you give me cake." Mi-hi repeated.

"So, you should let me go yellow."

"So, I should let you go yellow." she replied entranced. So Yi Jung and Song Woo Bin looked at each other weirdly. They shrugged. Therefore, Woo Bin and Mi Sun rode in his car while Mi-Hi rode with So Yi Jung. Just as she was strapping her seat belt, Mi-Hi felt the same pang she had felt when Oppah winked at Mi Sun. Her suspicion was starting to grow stronger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaptah TWOI (three in French... but it's actually spelled trois)

Mi-Hi, Mi Sun, Woo Bin, and Yi Jung entered the five star hotel. As always when a member of F4 enters a room full of Shin Hwa students, conversation ceased and staring ensued. This made Mi Sun uncomfortable because she didn't know any of these people. Woo Bin and Yi Jung were cocky as ever just standing next to each other smirking. Mi-Hi was in between glaring at her ex-peers and sneering at them. Even with such an uncomfortable and grotesque expression on her face, the dress made her seem less intimidating than usual. She seemed elegant and feminine. Mi Sun may have been an outsider and a commoner, but she had a beautiful figure and face which all Shin Hwa girls needed surgery to obtain. They were unapproachable.

Mi-Hi went straight to the appetizers table hoping to see some eclairs. Woo Bin went after her rolling his eyes apologetically at Yi Jung. His best friend smirked and shook his head. He was used to this behavior from Mi-Hi. Whenever he went anywhere with the two, it seemed that Mi-Hi was a curious puppy and Woo Bin was the owner. He looked to his right hand and saw Mi Sun standing there awkwardly. He stood in front of her, bowed, and asked for her hand. She looked at it tentatively but decided to take it. She came with him; it would be rude of her not to agree to dance with him.

"So, Mi Sun, I'm very hurt that you didn't want to ride in my car. Do you really hate orange that much?" He looked at her while dancing, trying to install sympathetic feelings.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure you were heartbroken. And, no, I don't hate orange that much. I just had some... Things to discuss with Woo Bin." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Is that so?" She ignores his question feigning it for rhetorical.

"I have a question for you, So Yi Jung." She didn't feel comfortable calling him by his first name. He raised an eyebrow.

"Did you go through your entire address book that you had no other choice but to go with me to this? I think you can do way better." He became serious.

"I don't think I can do better than the best." There was silence.

Meanwhile, Woo Bin was standing behind Mi-Hi without her knowledge trying to figure out if she took some acid behind his back before going into the party.

"Do you Ryo Mi-Hi take table of chocolate eclairs to love and to chew in twue wove until digestion do you part? I do. And, do you table of chocolate eclairs take Ryo Mi-Hi to love and to salivate in twue wove until digestion do you part? I do." She then proceeded to take a bite out of one of the eclairs. Woo Bin thought it was now or never.

"Yah, Dong Seang." She turned around with an eclair halfway in her mouth only to trip on the table mantle and fall forward. She expected a face plant when she closed her eyes, but instead she only felt warmth and the smell of some incredibly expensive incredibly sexy smelling now, she had swallowed the eclairs. Mi-Hi opened her eyes and saw a cheek with stubble on it. She rubbed her finger back and forth on the cheek.

"Oooh, prickly." she said. Suddenly, the cheek stretched and the saw the ending of a smiling mouth. She stood up and found herself staring at her Oppah. She blinked dazed. He was smirking at her.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked her.

"Enjoy what? I don't know what you're talking about." She crossed her arms faking innocence.

"Fine then. I'll play your game. Dance with me."

"Ha. No."

"Yes."

'No"

"Yes."

"No, not even if you go true warrior on me."

"I wasn't planning on going true warrior on you." He then stepped closer to her and extended his hands to her. She became a little scared. This was her Oppah; he was capable of anything to get what he wanted. He wiggled his fingers at her. Tickling. Mi-Hi's eyes widened. She went into defense mode by parting her legs and extending her arms forward.

"Ara. Ara. Ara. I'll dance with you." He smiled satisfied. Woo Bin took his best friend in his arms and started to twirl her. They started to dance comfortably.

"You know.. It seems like a perfect fit doesn't it?" Mi-Hi thought he meant the way their bodies fit into each other. She was about to say the same thing she thought when he continued.

"This song. Ironic." She tuned him out to listen to the words.

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

"I don't get it. How is it ironic?" she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. He smiled.

"Silly Mi-Hi. You were always too logical to think outside the box. The beauty and the beast?" He tried again. She blinked at him confused. He sighed.

"The beast is me and you're the beauty coming to turn me into a good person." He explained.

"But, the song is about two people falling in love without even realizing it. We aren't like that Oppan. We are best friends, not lovers." His smile faltered.

"Yeah... I guess you're right."


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR OH YEAH... but it's really short so don't hurt me

Casanova's private airplane had a cream leather interior and a french vanilla scent. He and Mi-Hi were sitting next to each other on the way to his father's private island villa. It was now Tuesday of next week and the first day of Mi-Hi as future Woo Bin. She was looking out the window pondering on what her father would say to what she was about to do. She had never told him that she was friends with the Song family. He would kill her if he knew. Or take her to Africa to work in the American Peace Corps. Anything to get her far away from there. He hated their 'company' ever since it cost her mother a miscarriage. They had gone to their mansion to try and threaten her father to stop investigating them. This scared her mother so much that that same night Mi-Hi's little brother died in her mother's womb. Ever since then, her father has become a harsh, cold man who can never look at his wife and treats his daughter like one of his amateur trainees. She is never good enough in his standards. As he could never have a son, she had to become the future man of the house so to speak. Of course, Woo Bin didn't know any of this. He would feel so guilty that Mi-Hi wouldn't be able to face him. She was broken out of her reverie when she heard Woo Bin speak.

"Thanks for the pillow. I'm so glad you brought it too," He was referring to the attendant. She was, of course, a young woman with a pencil skirt and blazer. "That way I can dream of you once I close my eyes." She smiled at him and 'subtly' gave him a napkin with writing on it. _Ugh, seriously?_

Mi-Hi smacked him across the back of the head. He jerked forward and held his head.

"Ow!" he said pointedly. The attendant looked shaken.

"Yah! Woo Bin! How can you flirt like that in front of me?" Mi-Hi was furious. Even though they were supposed to be engaged, he was going all Casanova. "Don't you know better than that?" He looked down in shame.

"And you," she glared at the attendant, "This is an airplane not a stripper bar. You clearly seem to be smarter than that so get out of my sight. Ka. Ka Ja!" Mi-Hi harrumphed and looked out the window once again. She could feel Woo Bin's gaze on her, but she didn't want to seem weak and give in to looking at him.

"Dong seang... Dooong seaaaaang..." he whispered to her. He then proceeded to poke her. Repeatedly. "Dong seang. Dong seang. Dong seang."

"What?" She whipped around to look at him. He was smirking.

"I didn't know you were the jealous type, Mi-Hi." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not." she responded.

"Uh huh. That little scene just now proved otherwise."

"No," she started to blush, "I just didn't find it appropriate considering we are supposed to be engaged."

"But no one's around that would be suspicious. You were so jealous." He seemed satisfied by the fact.

She scoffed. "No, I wasn't"

"That blush on your face proves otherwise."

"I think someone turned on the heat in this thing." Mi-Hi starts to fan herself. Her Oppah smirks and says, "Uh huh. Sure." and kisses her forehead.

"Go to sleep, Dong Seang. I think your PMS is getting the best of you." Her eyelids flutter and she sneers at her best friend's comment. So what if he knew her cycle since 7th grade when she first got it? It was creepy that he had to keep reminding her of it. Then again, it didn't help that she constantly made him go buy her supplies for it at commoner convenience stores.

"It's not due for another week." she battled sleepily.

"I think it might come early this time. I can feel your wrath emanating." She laid her head on his shoulder and he laid his head on top of hers. No protest was emitted from either as they both went to their separate dream worlds where they were to meet again in another setting.

From afar, the flight attendant was slightly frustrated that the handsome mafia boss-to-be did not actually defend her in front of the other girl. However, seeing them as they were then, she felt she could never compete with the chemistry that unfolded between them even in their sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five is really long to make up for Chapter Four... I am such a kind soul.

"Seriously Unni, who is this wonderful guy and why is he so rich? He is taking us to Greece for your birthday!" Mi-Hi begged. Neither she nor Mi Sun knew of their older sister's boyfriend.

Dong Yun smiled and sprinted faster to the gate doors.

"Ha! You shall see!" Their suitcases rattled as the wheels turned at a faster speed. Mi-Hi's zebra print suitcase, Mi Sun's leopard print suitcase, and Yun's tiger suitcase dragged behind their owners in unison. As they neared the plane, Mi Sun and Mi-Hi slowed their pace. In front of the gates were So Yi Jung and Song Woo Bin. The best friends looked at each other in panic. Mi Sun thought, _My sister is dating So Yi Jung? _While Mi-Hi thought, _Unni is dating Woo Bin?_ They stopped walking, closed their eyes and crossed their fingers wishing that their guesses were wrong. Suddenly, they heard Yun scream, "Oppah!".

Mi-Hi and Mi Sun looked up and saw none other than JiHoo twirling Yun in his arms with a smile on both their faces. The two best friends collapsed on the airport floor.

"Oh, thank God." Mi-Hi gasped.

"You're telling me." Mi Sun panted. Two pairs of legs stepped closer to them in unison.

"Kinchanna?" both boys asked. Mi-Hi waved at them.

"Yeah, just 'll catch up."

"Yeah, we are just testing out the floor. You guys go on." They looked at each other, rolled their eyes and shrugged. They continued on.

"Oh, hey guys. I'd like to introduce you formally to my boyfriend." Yun said from above them.

"Hey guys." JiHoo said. Mi-Hi and Mi Sun waved and said, "Annyoung, JiHoo sunbae." Yun's palm rested on his chest and his on her shoulder. They looked kinda like a married couple. At this point, both girls were getting up and scraping themselves off. They followed behind JiHoo and Yun into the private jet courtesy of Yoon JiHoo. Mi-Hi's mood seemed to have brightened, and she, naturally, skipped to her seat next to Woo Bin. He always gave her the window seat. Mi Sun groaned because she knew who she had to sit with. Reluctantly, she approached the sleek head of black hair. She sat next to him without even acknowledging his presence.

"Why are you so mad at me?" he quickly burst out. Mi Sun looked at him apathetically. Yi Jung's nostrils were flared and his eyes were wider than usual.

"Why? You're really asking me that?"

"Yes, I am. I don't know what I did wrong. I thought things were going well at the party when at the end of the night you didn't even say goodbye. You haven't spoken to me since even though I've gone with Woo Bin to pick up Mi-Hi every night after that." Woo Bin had turned up the flirting since then because they had to now pretend to be engaged. Only So Yi Jung and Mi Sun knew of the situation. Yun and JiHoo might now start to think they are dating because of it. But, that's beside the point.

"Well, think back to that same night then." Mi Sun was no longer apathetic. She matched him in anger. From a couple of seats behind them, they heard Yun giggle and JiHoo laugh.

"Remember what you said to me while we were dancing?" she continued, "You said, 'I can't do better than the best,'"

"What about it?"

"You can't just say those things to me without meaning it. I know your reputation. Mi-Hi warned me about you, but I thought that because I know Mi-Hi and Woo Bin you would treat me differently. I judged you wrongly. I was wrong, and I can't believe I was actually enjoying myself before that moment."

"What? You think I lied about that just to get you to go out with me? What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"I know you lied because I know what you said isn't true."

"Well, you're wrong. It is the truth and I meant every word I said to you back then. Now stop insulting me and just forgive me." Mi Sun didn't say anything.

"Araso?" he said forcefully. She slightly nodded her head, but refused to answer.

"I still don't agree with you." she said more to herself. He groaned.

"Then, I will prove you wrong. Starting today, I will spend my time trying to make you see just how amazing you are. Even if it takes me a lifetime, you will see yourself the way everyone around you does." She started to protest.

"Don't say anything." So Yi Jung finalized their conversation.

They arrived in Greece where they rested for a couple of hours in their five star hotel rooms. Because Yun and JiHoo were only boyfriend and girlfriend, the three girls stayed in one room and the three boys stayed in another. That same night they were going to have a bonfire to celebrate Yun's 20th birthday. The girls were prepping themselves to go out in the breezy, salty environment with flip flops, long sundresses and eloquent pulled back hairstyles. Normally, Mi-Hi could care less what she looked like in such a setting, but it was Yun's birthday and she always said that Mi-Hi needed to dress more feminine whenever she was around cute guys. This was Greece after all.

As they went out, Yun had on a patterned red dress with a blue ruffled ending and her hair was tied back in a high ponytail. Mi-Hi had on a jean dress with a wide belt under her bosom and her hair was placed in a high bun on her head with a few ringlets dropping down into her face near her ears. Mi Sun was wearing a purple outfit with her hair partially placed back using a pin that matched the color of her dress. Some strands of hair fell in her face as they were too short to pull back.

When they strutted through the lobby, many people thought they were models going to a photo shoot. This hypothesis was accepted by most everyone who saw them when three gorgeous men, also dressed in according attire, met each of them and took them by the arm to the outside of the hotel. Woo Bin was wearing dark wash jeans, a white button down shirt and a light blue tie that was a similar shade to Mi-Hi's dress. JiHoo was dressed all in white except for he held a single red rose in his left hand which he promptly gave to Yun once seeing her. Mi-Hi didn't know which was brighter; his clothes or his smile upon seeing his girlfriend. Finally, Yi Jung was wearing black dress pants with a white button down shirt, grey vest and light purple skinny tie.

As they left, Woo Bin trailed behind Mi-Hi as a sort of bodyguard. It didn't help he was wearing sunglasses even though it was dusk.

"What, " she started, "the heck are you doing?" He acted as if he was looking in all directions swiftly to make sure no one heard their conversation or was following them.

"Shh, princess. It's not safe here. We must leave quickly." He put a hand on her lower back and ushered her along. Mi-Hi decided to play along because she was on vacation and there was no one around besides their friends who would recognize them.

"Oh, Ahjussi! What ever shall we do?" she placed the back of her hand dramatically over her forehead. "This is all my fault. I should have never given that cute guy in the elevator my phone number!" At this, Woo Bin straightened and took off his sunglasses.

'Woah, woah, woah. I am not an Ahjussi. I am your Oppah. And, cute guy? What cute guy?"

"Oh, nothing. No one. Just this guy in the elevator with the most adorable French accent." she acted as if she was daydreaming.

"What? Accent? I can do an accent! Watch this." He cleared his throat and proceeded to say in English, "Yo, my bro. What's up?" Mi-Hi shook her head.

"No, it's not the same." She sighed in disappointment.

"Was he cuter than me? What was his name? What room number does he have?" Woo Bin proceeded to punch his fist into the palm of his hand. Mi-Hi couldn't take it anymore and smirked.

"Hahaha!"

"What?"

"Haha Hahaha!"

"What?"

"You are so gullible. Do you really think I would give a random guy my phone number?" He blinked in confusion. His blank look cleared into one of anger. He sneered and started walking away from the group.

"Oppah!" she called out. The rest of them looked between the two not thinking much of it. They couldn't stay mad at each other for long. He kept walking away though.

"Oppah! I'm sorry, ok?" He said nothing. She started to chase after him. Since, he didn't run from her obvious coming footsteps, she caught up quickly. Mi-Hi touched his shoulder. They stopped walking.

"Oppah, look at me. Come on." He shook his head.

"Fine. What can I do for you to forgive me?" He seemed to think about it. She stood waiting. He tapped his index finger against his chin.

"Two things. You have to do two things."

"Anything." she answered back quickly and confidently.

"One, you have to say 'the cute guy in the elevator was nowhere near as cute as my Oppah. Woo Bin is cuter than cute; he is the cutest.'" she grimaced.

"Two," he continued, "you have to give me a kiss right... Here" he tapped the cheek closest to Mi-Hi. Her grimace stayed in place.

"But, but..." He shook his head.

"No buts." She sighed.

"The cute guy in the elevator was nowhere near as cute as my Oppah. My Oppah is cuter than cute; he is the cutest." she then balanced herself on her tiptoes and placed her lips on Woo Bin's cheek making a small smacking sound. His cheek was sort of prickly yet not in a bad way. She pulled back and he smiled.

"Good. Now let's celebrate Yun's birthday." She rolled her eyes and followed behind him.

Once the bonfire got started, JiHoo laid a towel with an assortment of food including fruit, rice, kimchi, and pancakes which were now apparently becoming his specialty. Mi-Hi wasted no time in claiming her rightful spot as Queen of The Provisions. The night was filled with laughter, sand castles, sand burials and shell hunting. So much so that Mi Sun almost completely forgot the conversation she had with So Yi Jung on the plane ride there. Almost, but not quite. She tried to avoid being next to him as much as possible, but with her sister spending her night with her boyfriend and Woo Bin practically stalking Mi-Hi's every move, it was kind of hard to do.

After JiHoo finished singing Happy Birthday to Yun in perfect pitch and with his guitar, it was time to open presents. First, So Yi Jung gave her one of his most recent masterpieces made not only with mosaic but with glass as well.

He said to her, "This is roughly worth $80,00 right now, but if you sell it I'll kill you." only half-joking. She laughed and thanked him saying she wouldn't dream of placing it on Ebay.

Next, Woo Bin gave her tickets to the Osaka Aquarium, a plane ticket, and scuba diving gear accompanied by a ticket to go swim off the shore of Hawaii all with no specific date limits. She practically took his head off when she hugged him as a thank you. Next, her adoptive sister gave her a new pair of running shoes and a new pair of heels.

"So that just like Wonder Woman you can go from Prada to Nada and back." she explained. She thanked her graciously; her eyes shining with the prospect of things to wear them with.

Finally, her real sister and her boyfriend stepped up to the plate. Her sister gave her a pink handbag and a small beta fish that was the same shade of pink. They hugged each other for almost five minutes sharing the love. Her boyfriend called a server on the phone and said, "it's time." This was quickly followed by a series of barks and a small black figure racing over to the party. JiHoo caught the black ball before it got too close to the fire. The barking continued. By this point, Yun's face was in shock.

"The sweetest dog for the sweetest girl." he said to her. A small black and white siberian husky lolled it's head at its new owner.

"Awwwwww!" Mi-Hi and Mi Sun crooned in unison. They could see Yun blushing under the fire light. She took the dog in her arms and the man previously holding the dog kissed the woman's forehead followed by the dog's forehead.

"What're you gonna name it?" and "What's its name?" came from Woo Bin and Yi Jung respectively as neither felt comfortable with the sappy scene in front of them. Yun thought about it for a couple of seconds and then her face brightened with an idea.

"Prince Caspian!" she exclaimed. The five other friends looked at each other in question.

"That's..." Mi-Hi started.

"Really random." Mi Sun finished. Yun smiled.

"I know, but it's cute." The party shrugged.

The night finished off well. With more laughing and eating and rejoicing, So Yi Jung felt a bit bitter because he could tell Mi Sun was avoiding him, but he knew he wouldn't give up on his promise that easily. As they were packing up, they noticed Mi-Hi had gone missing. Woo Bin and Mi Sun started freaking out, but then JiHoo calmly pointed out she was next to the trees snoozing off the calories she had consumed that night. On her underbelly lay Prince Caspian with a similar idea in his head. JiHoo and Woo Bin walked to the palm tree and each took what belonged to them. The dog groggily looked up, recognized the person holding him, and soon went back to sleep. Mi-Hi was a deep sleeper and did not wake up at all even as her Oppah took he into his arms bridal style and carried her all the way back to her room, placing her on her bed. Only when he was about to turn off the lights did she wake up.

"Oppah?" she sighed out.

"Yes, dong seang?" he whispered back. She rolled to her other side.

"I want a puppy for my birthday."

"Ok, Mi-Hi." he said slightly amused by her half-conscious rantings.

"A Rottweiler." she specified.

"Uhh," he was hesitant, "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"No. I want a Rottweiler. It will love me, and I will love him because we are both cute and ferocious." Her lips puckered and un-puckered as different emotions undertook her. He stroked her hair out of her forehead.

"Whatever you say, Mi-Hi."

"And, I'll name it Oppah cause it'll have the same black eyes that always protect me and make me feel safe." He smiled at the thought and left the room half-shut.

"How is she?" Mi Sun asked from the adjoining room.

"K.O.'ed" he smiled.

"What's with the grin?" she teased.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Just something funny I remembered." he excused himself.

"Uh huh. I'm sure." She let him go after obviously stating her disbelief. He left without another comment and the two other girls went to sleep as well. Mi Sun wondering why Yi Jung hadn't thought to pursue his mission that night and slightly disappointed by it, and Yun curled up on her bed breathing in unison patterns with her new companion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Spoiler: THIS ONE IS SO DRAMATIC)

Mi-Hi was woken up Sunday morning not by her 7 am alarm indicating to her she had to go train, but by one of the maids opening her blinds and revealing the 5 am sun.

"Uhh... What the hell?" she asked trying not to be mean.

"Sorry, miss. But, the master ordered for you to get ready." Mi-Hi blinked at her. Master? My.. Father? Holy shit! Dad's not traveling as a private investigator? He's back?

"Get ready for what?" The only question she could not deduct from what the maid had previously said.

"I'm not sure miss. He instructed for you to wear this," She signaled to a purple floral dress that was hanging from her dresser along with some black heels that looked very... Informal. She wondered what the occasion was. Another made came in from her bathroom saying that the bath was ready. The two of them proceeded to bathe, clothe, and prepare Mi-Hi for almost two hours. Her hair was even curled to perfection and her face was caked with enough Bare Minerals to make it seem natural her skin was so perfectly flawless. At almost 7 am, her father's personal butler came in announcing her wanted presence in the parlor. She walked downstairs with her biggest pokerface preparing to deny anything her father accused her of. She came to find two men waiting for her inside the room. One was her father, with more graying hair and clean shaven face, but still cold as ever towards her. Not even a smile her way. No, "Hey daughter. You've grown up into a beautiful young woman. I'm sorry I haven't been able to see it." Just... A weathered, serious face. The other was a young man who seemed to be not much older than her if at all. He had a boyish visage but a man's body. His attire left his arms bare which left no room for the imagination as to how fit he really was. His attire, like her own, was also fancy but informal. He, unlike her father, had a warm smile on her face that instantly made her think nicely of him.

Mi-Hi paused at the entrance waiting for her father to instruct her on what to do. One bad step on her part, and she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Uhhh.." she accidentally muttered aloud. Her father cleared his throat. Mi-Hi shut her mouth. The young man's smile widened into one of compassion and humor.

"Mi-Hi. This is Wand Hyo." He introduced him.

"Annyoung," he bowed, "Please call me something less formal than that. Your father has told me we are only 5 months apart. You don't have to call me Oppah if you don't wish." Mi-Hi slightly winced at his prospect of her calling him that. There was only one Oppah in this world for her. And, he wasn't it. She cleared her throat.

"Wand Hyo-ssi. Annyoung Haseyo." She sat down on the armchair across from her father's and the love seat where Hyo was sitting. His smile faltered but did not leave him.

"So, Abbuji, why did you need for me to come dow at 7 in the morning?" she asked with as much underlying venom as she could.

"Mi-Hi. Wand Hyo is your fiance. I expect you to willingly take his hand in marriage. His parents and myself have agreed that this is the best thing for both you. He is the son and heir of Shin Hwa group's private police. His family is very wealthy and will have a stable economy for the rest of your young lifetime. He is also well trained in seven different martial arts. He will be able to protect your fragile body from any harm you may moronically cause yourself." By the end of her father's speech, Mi-Hi's jaw was slacked against the floor.

"Appah! No way in hell am I getting married! I'm still in college!"

"The maids have informed me that you are not the top of your class nor do you excell in any one subject matter or attend every day. Therefore, I understand the matter of your education not to be an issue. I will leave you and your groom to converse. The wedding will be in 6 months. That should be enough time for you two to get comfortable with each other." Mi-Hi's father briskly left the parlor. Her jaw was still slack. Hyo-ssi stood up and cleared his throat. Seeing her unable to change her expression of shock, he closed her jaw for her and sat down on the floor cross-legged facing her.

"What your father means to do is what he thinks best in his heart. Don't reprimand him for it. Besides, it's partly my fault. When I sneaked a look at the picture your father had given my parents, I was curious about meeting you. I hadn't known about the engagement plans, and they wouldn't have told me if I hadn't been spying. But, when I saw your picture, I thought 'who could have such an annoyed and hostile face but still look so beautiful as to make even Aphrodite jealous?'. Once, they saw my leniency toward it, they wasted no time in sealing the deal."

"No offense to you or anything, but I don't want to get married." she finally uttered. He seemed too nice for her to outwardly scream at. Plus, he had complimented her.

"I'm not saying we have to get married. I just want to get to know you. And, I want you to know me. So, what do you say, Mi-Hi yah? Can we at least be friends? At first? Not even think about our arranged marriage. Please?" Even with his brawny physical appearance, his boyish face gave him a sweet look of innocence. She wanted very badly to deny him, but he was very sweet to her. And, doing so might make her father proud of her to an extent. Therefore, she sighed and nodded half-smiling.

"You have yourself a deal, Hyo-yah." He smiled and pecked her cheek.

"Cool. I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" she asked as he started to leave the room.

"To unpack. Your father gave me the room across from yours. Our parents decided it was a good idea for me to move here so we could bond faster. Except, I'm going to ShinHwa college not... Community college...But, anyway, see ya at dinner." Mi-Hi was perplexed at the enthusiasm of her new chingu. She just hoped Mi Sun wouldn't give her the third degree and Oppah wouldn't throw a fit. Never mind, she hoped he wouldn't throw too big of a fit.

P.S. If you're wondering what Wand Hyo looks like he is based off of the member of band B2ST Lee Ki Kwang. You can google him. HIS ABS ARE KILLER.


End file.
